Forever Isn't Really Forever
by TotallyR-S101
Summary: I can't believe it! It just can not be! Oh, I wished this day wouldn't come, but it did! Today is the day when the Titans are no longer. And it breaks my heart.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Isn't Really Forever

This story is full with Tears, Twists and is by me TotallyRS101!  
By the way the Titans are now 20 years old and Star calls Nightwing Richard.Which is his real name.

Star's POV

I can't believe it! It just can not be! Oh, I wished this day wouldn't come, but it did!! Today is the day when the Titans are no longer. And it breaks my heart.

Chapter 1

It started this morning. I had heard a noise and wanted to see what had made it. Following the sound I found myself in front of Nightwing's door. My smile grew big then turned into a smirk. I sneaked inside, not making a sound. Nightwing's back faced me and he was doing something but I'm not sure what. I jumped on his back, surprising him.

"Good Morning Richard." I whispered in his ear.

I looked down. On his bed was a suitcase packed with clothes. I hopped off Richard's back

"What is this?" I asked pointing to the suitcase.

He was silent. This worried and angered me.

"Richard. What is the suitcase for?" I asked more demanding this time.

He turned around, a sad look on his face. This worried me more.

"Star... I'm leaving the Titans."

That's all he had to say to make my heart break. 


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE YOU READ!! READ THIS!! IMPORTANT!! Ok. Starfire and Nightwing are in a REALLY serious Relationship!! I mean they are DEEPLY in love!!

Chapter 2

Still Star's POV

"W-w-why?" I studdered.

Richard won't look into my eyes. He just glances up then he look back down.

"Please Star. Don't make it harder than it is." Richard pleads walking towards me with his arms strenched out about to hig me.

I back away. "Why Richard!? Why would leave your team, your friends!? Me?..." I trailed off.

"Star..." He whispered in a sad way.

I shake my head. "YOU SAID WE WOULD BE FRIENDS FOREVER!!" I yelled.

I just yelled at Richard. WOW! He looks me in the eyes. Tears are just about to fall out of them.

"I guess forever isn't really forever..." Richard whispered.

The first tear runs down my face.

"I love you with all my heart Star. But I have to go." He said and leaned down to kiss me.

I pushed him away. Tears rapidly run down my face. I just shoke my head and ran to my room, crying all the way. I just ran. I didn't stop. Not even when I passed by Cyborg.

"What's wrong Star?" He asked.

I just ran. I just cried and ran..

Richard's POV:

I sighed. She just doesn't understand. -I can'y believe I made her cry.

Knock-Knock

"I have to talk to you man!" Cyborg's voice came from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" I said harshly.

Cyborg walked through the door.

"It's Star! She's balling her eyes out and-"

"I know." I whispered cutting him off. "I did it."

I started packing again. I could tell he was shocked.

"YOU WHAT!" Cyborg yelled then looked at the suitcase. "What's that?"

"You're the new leader." I said. "I'm gone." 


	3. Chapter 3

If you don't know Bruce Wayne is Batman. KK. And if you don't know by now POV means Point Of View. AND...If you see spelling or grammar mistakes. I know they're there and I don't really care. Ok. So don't send a review saying you saw a spelling error. Thank you for telling me, but I already know.

Still Richard's POV:

Chapter 3

I was ready. My stuff is packed and I'm ready to leave the Titans...Forever. My friends are behind me. All of them have angry faces except Starfire. Who was still crying.

"Why do you have to leave anyway!? What in the world cpuld make you leave us!?" Beast Boy asked glaring at me.

"One word: Bruce." I said plainly. "He needs me to take his place and take over Wayne Expresses."

I looked at Starfire who looked like she was about to burst. She then ran up and gave me a HUGE hug.

"Good bye Richard." Starfire whispered in my ear.

"Bye Star..." I whispered back.

She let go of me and went running to her room. I sighed and turned to my other friends.

"Bye guys." I said sadly and stepped in the elevator.

I looked back one last time, all of them now had sad faces.

"Forever..."I said as the doors closed.

...

"HE'S GONE! GONE FOREVER!!" Starfire cried.

Starfire sat on her bed and cried. She held a picture of her and Richard. Tears fell on the glass.

"Richard..." She sighed.

...

Days following Starfire didn't eat or even leave her room. All she did was cr and sleep. Which usually she cried herself to sleep. The others tried to get her to come out of her room but she refused.

"Starfire come out! You're gonna starve yourself to death!" Raven once pleaded.

No Luck.

...

10 days after Richard left and Starfire started starving herself, the Titans found a note on Star's door. It read:

Dear Friends,

I left for Tameran, please don't follow. I thought we'd be friends forever. But I learned Forevr isn't really Forever. So Good Bye.

Love,  
Starfire 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I have alot more chapters to update! I wrote like... 6 more chapters!! So they will be up soon!  
Here's one of those chapters

Chapter 4

One by one the Titans left. Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven then Cyborg. Beast Boy left to go to the Doom Patrol, Raven went to Azarath and Cyborg went to Titans East.

After awhile the Titans (All Of Them) stopped being heros and became normal. Even Raven and Starfire left their planets to be normal on Earth.

Star's POV.

One Day...

I walked through the aisle 3, looking for some herbal tea. There it is! There's one box left, perfect! I reached down for it but another hand touched it at the same time. I looked up. It was a women with black hair and purple eyes. WAIT! PURPLE!

"Raven?" I asked.

She looked at me funny then her eyes went wide.

"Starfire!?" She whispered.

We hugged wachother. Oh My God it was Raven!!

"I thought I'd never see you again!" I said breaking the hug.

"It's great to see you too Starfire." Raven said and smiled. Wow!

"It's Kori now." I stated.

"Rachel." Raven said sticking her hand out .

I shook it. It felt like we were meeting for the first time. I smiled then my stomach started hurting. I clutched it with both hands.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Ya. I'm ok. I've been getting these stomach acks and I throw up alot but I don't have a fever." I explained.

"Did you go to the doctors?" Raven asked.

I started getting nervous. I HATE the doctors.

"Um...no. I'm too nervous to go." I eddmitted.

Rachel smiled." Would you like me to go with you?" I smiled back and we left, forgeting the herbal tea. 


	5. Chapter 5 aka Surprise news

Chapter 5 aka The Surprise News

Normal POV

Kori and Rachel arrived at the doctors. Walking up to the secratery, Kori started to get nervous.

"We would like to make an appointment." Rachel said.

"Ok just SHUT UP!" The secratery yelled.

Raven glared at her. "Excuse Me! We Just Want To Make An Appointment!"

"Ok. YOU ARE SOOOO ANNOYING! JUST GO AWAY!!" The lady yelled.

Rachel was starting to get pissed.

"BYE!" The lady yelled (again) and pressed a button on her headphones.

"I'm sorry honey. I was on the phone." The secratery smiled. "May I help you?"

Rachel cooled down while Kori was laughing her head off!!

"We'd like to make an appointment." Rachel said as Kori wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh your in luck! I just canceled an appointment and Dr. Connors is free." The lady said.

"We'll take it." Kori told her and the lady showed the way to one of the doctor rooms.

"Dr. Connors will be here shortly." The secratery said and left.

A few minutes of waiting...

A man probably in his 20's, came in the room. He had brown hair, blue eyes and a very happy smile.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Connors." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Connors." Kori greeted. "I'm Kori and this is my friend Rachel."

Dr. Connors nodded. "What seems to be the problem?"

Then Kori said what she told Rachel. Dr.Connors nodded again.  
"I'd like to do some tests.

After a series of tests...

Kori and Rachel now waited in the waiting room. Just then Dr. Connors came out with a HUGE smile.

"Kori you're gonna be a..."

(Just Kidding! I'm not gonna stop.)

"What!?" Kori said surprised.

"Yes Kori. You're gonna be a mother." Dr.Connors said.

"Who's the father?" Rachel asked.

"Ya! I didn't make love with anybody except..." Kori said then gasped.

"Whoever he is, he's a lucky man!" Dr. Connors complimented.

"Star, Who is it?" Raven demanded.

"It is..."

Author's note: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok when I looked at the last chapter and noticed that it was REALLY short. Sorry 'bout that.

Chapter 6

"I knew you liked eachother but, I didn't think you liked eachother THAT much!" Rachel yelled.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kori whispered.

"You're gonna have totell him!" Rachel yelled.

They were walking in the park talking about the news.

"I don't even know where he lives!!" Kori yelled back.

"Gotham." Rachel said. "I met up with him once."

"Well...I can take care of the baby myself." Kori argued.

"Kori..." Rachel growled.

"Fine. Get your stuff packed. We're goning to Gotham." Kori sighed.

"I just hope he doesn't faint." Rachel laughed.

After Packing, buying the ticketsg there. Kori and Rachel finally got to Gotham.

"Ok. How are we gonna find his house?" Kori asked.

"That will be easy." Rachel stated, pointing at a newspaper that read 'Wayne Manor Party Major.' It also told the address.

"Well. I guess we have to go to the mall. We have a party ahead of us." Rachel said waiting for Kori's reaction.

Kori's eyes twinkled. "Glorious!"

Rachel chuckled. And they were off to the mall.

Richard's POV

I was in my room getting ready for the party tonight. I already have my tux on and all I had to do was comb my hair but that's impossible. I sat on my bed. It's been around 4 weeks since I left the Titans and hadn't heard from anything from of them except Raven or Rachel. I sighed. I just can't stop thinking about HER. The one who haunts my dreams even though I love them. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Alfred come in. He waved his hand in front of my face. I jumped.

"Still thinking of Miss Starfire?" Alfred asked.

I looked down. "Ya." I started walking to the window. "It's hard to know that you may never see the one you love again."

Alfred put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you are still upset but there is a party soon and Master Bruce needs you downstairs."

I nodded then started jogging down. Bruce was at the bottom of the stairs tapping his foot.

"About time you got here. The party starts in 5 minutes." He said angerly. Those 5 minutes went by fast! People started coming in. It was only people with invites so a bunch of fan-girls won't come banging in. I sat at a table on the oppisite wall to the door by myself. I don't like to dance or talk about buiness which is what everybody does at these parties so I always sit by myself untill the party is over. It gives me time to think.

People were passing by Alfred giving him thier invites. No invite, no party. Just then Kori and Rachel walked up to the door.

"Invitation please." Alfred asked.

"Oh! We don't have one." Kori told him.

"I'm sorry Miss. No invatation no party." Alfred stated.

"Your Alfred right?" Kori asked. Alfred nodded. "We're Richard's friends, Starfire and Raven."

Alfred got a better look at the two. He smiled. "Oh! How good to see you again Miss Rachel! And Miss Starfire, Master Richard will be happy to see you!" Alfred pointed to the door.

"I hope so..." Kori mumbled under her breath.

"We'll split up and try to find him. Ok?" Rachel asked.

Kori nodded.

"Go!"

Richard'sPOV

I was so bored! I'm thinking of just going to my room and stay there for the rest of the night. That is untill I heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me! EXcuse ME!" The voice said.

I turned to it and my eyes went wide. There, cutting through the crowd was STAR!! And she was more gorgeous than ever. She was wearing a shimmering bright green strapless dress. Her long auburn hair had glitter on it which made ot sparkle. Her eyes locked on mine. She smiled brightly. I walked up to her.

"Star?" I asked.

"The one and only!" She said happily.

"You look... WOW!... I mean..." I mentaly slapped myself. Smooth Grayson Smooth. -- --

Starfire giggled. "Did I make the famous Richard Grayson speachless!"

"How? Why?" I'm so confused.

"I need to tell you something important. And we need to go somewhere privet." She told me.

"How 'bout my room?" I suggested.

She nodded. 


End file.
